Perfect Life or Balance Life?
by anitsirhc
Summary: This is a story about a woman who had a perfect life during her childhood days. Anything comes into your mind when you hear the word ‘perfect’ that is what she had those days, until her graduation of college years.


Perfect life or Balance life: Prologue I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own cardcaptor sakura but I own the flow of this story

What a wonderful life you have if there is nothing wrong with your life or having without a problem but is it true? How about a life with full of problems that you cannot solve by your own self, will there be someone admit and say that this kind of life is such a wonderful life to live with?

This question will be a reflection to this story where the protagonist answers these questions by herself and also with the help of the people she met.

On April 1 a baby girl was born and named Sakura. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto were so happy; while her big brother, Touya was just only staring at her. Unfortunately after those happy moments Nadeshiko's body cannot hold on the sickness she had and so she passed away.

"Nadeshiko, my dear why do you need to leave us sudden; aren't you happy with us anymore? Why?" Mr. Kinomoto cried.

"Daddy, don't cry mommy will not be happy if you cry and I know that mommy will be happy in the place she is living now. Don't worry dad she is always here at our side and watching over us because I can feel her that she is at your side now…" Touya said to his father while he is trying to control his tears.

Fujitaka stops crying and said "If Touya is telling the truth my dear, please help me to raise our children as a good father and I promise you that I will not cry anymore. I am going to miss you my dear. Be happy where ever you are right now, my dear. I love you very much…"

"Daddy, don't worry I will be a good boy and a good brother. I love you daddy… I love you too mommy. I'm going to miss you too. Please watch over us mommy especially Sakura…" After that Touya yawn and sleep at the side of his father while Sakura sound asleep at the arms of his father.

As Sakura grew up into a big girl, she was not bothered of having no mom at her side because her family, her Aunt Sonomi and her best friend Tomoyo was always there to support and comfort her.

"Daddy I'm going to school now…" Sakura said while she is going down from the staircase.

"Sakura don't forget your lunch, here you go…be careful…"

"Oh, I forgot something…"

"What is it?"

"I forgot to greet mom! Good morning Mom, I'm going to school now. Please guide me, thanks. I love you mom! Bye now!" Sakura greeted and smiled at the little picture frame at the dining table.

Fujitaka just smiled at his growing daughter.

(At school)

"Ohayo minna-san! Ohayo Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted while she enters her classroom.

"Ohayo Sakura!" greeted by everybody.

"What's up Sakura? Will you do me a favor if you are free later this afternoon?" Tomoyo said.

"Sure! What is it? Is there something wrong?" Sakura answered concern about her friend.

"Oh, there is nothing wrong. I just want you to visit our house because my mom wanted to see if you are okay and also I want you to fit my new made and design dresses!" Tomoyo answered with glittering eyes.

"Oh…okay!"

Dismissal Time

"Are you finished on fixing your things Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her friend because of too excited to go home.

"Yes, I'm almost done…here, let's go, I'm done!"

"Okay, let's go to my house! Yippee, I'm going to video Sakura!"

Sakura just sigh.

(At Tomoyo's house)

"Mom I'm home! Sakura is with me right now…" Tomoyo greeted.

"Oh…you need to put this design right here then…Oh, Tomoyo just wait for a second and oh, Hi Sakura just feel at home and be comfortable. Tomoyo take care of Sakura and I will follow you at your room, okay? Let's go back to business, where are we ah, then…" Sonomi said to her daughter and her niece.

"Good afternoon Aunt Sonomi! It is nice to be at your house!" Sakura greeted her Aunt with a smile.

"Thank you my dear! Go now with Tomoyo and I will catch you later, okay?"

"Yes!" answered by the two girls simultaneously.

Tomoyo's room

"Sakura wait for me there and I will get the dresses, okay?"

"Okay! Can I look around?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, you are welcome to look around and tell me if you want something to borrow and I will let you to borrow it." Tomoyo said to her friend.

"Okay, thanks!"

(A few moments later)

"Sakura, let's start! Here are the dresses, fit this first." Tomoyo commanded to her friend while she fixes the other dresses.

Knock…knock…

"Come in…" Tomoyo said.

"Ms. Tomoyo, Ms. Sakura, Madam Sonomi called for you to join her at the garden." Maid said to the two girls who are busy in fitting clothes.

"Okay, we will finish this then we will go down. Thank you for telling us!"

"You're welcome Ms. Tomoyo." Then the maid exit Tomoyo's room.

At the garden

"Come here my dearest girls; join me and have a snack." Sonomi called the girls.

"Wow! Strawberry cake, I love this cake!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Now, enjoy your snacks. It is good to have you here Sakura, how are you? Is everything all right in your home? How are your father and brother? Are the foods you have in your home are good for your health? I'm sorry to have many questions; I just want you to know if you are lonely or you missed your mom, I am available to be your second mom and don't hesitate to call me or to visit us here at home." Sonomi said concern to her niece.

"Don't worry Auntie, I am all right. Dad and big brother Touya are also just doing fine at home. There is nothing to worry about Auntie because Dad is a very good father as well as mother at the same time. He doesn't buy and cook unhealthy foods and it is all right to ask me many questions because I know you also misses my mom." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Oh…you look like your mom, I miss her so much. Some day you bring your father and your brother with you when you will visit our house again, okay Sakura?"

"Yes Auntie! Oh Auntie thanks for your time and for the snacks, I need to go home. My brother and my father didn't know that I went here. Thanks again Auntie and see you tomorrow Tomoyo! Thank you and good bye." Sakura said as she bowed.


End file.
